


Demon goo is the best hair dye

by broodywolf



Series: Worth Fighting For [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen walks in on Alyx putting Maker knows what in her hair. Somehow, he ends up helping with this strange process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon goo is the best hair dye

“Alyx, I have a report from Leliana you should probably look at, and-”

He looked up at her as he reached the top of the stairs, and his progress halted immediately at the sight that met him.

Alyx was cross-legged on the floor, wearing only her smalls, a handful of thick black goo in one hand, more of the stuff smeared onto her head. A bowl of the same mysteriously viscous substance sat next to her thigh, giving off an earthy, cloying odor, with just a hint of the ozone-like scent he’d come to associate with Alyx’s magic.

His mouth fell open slightly and he gaped at her while he struggled to form words.

“Alyx… what are you doing?”

“Coating myself in demon ichor to perform a dark ritual,” she said matter-of-factly, smoothing another large glop of the stuff into her hair.

She regarded him with an even expression for another few seconds before a wide grin burst across her face and her bright laughter filled the room.

“You needn’t look so alarmed, Cullen,” she laughed. “I’m just dying my hair.”

“You… oh. Right. I always assumed you just…” Cullen wiggled his fingers over his head.

“Magic? Yeah, I tried using a spell once. My hair was puke green for a week, couldn’t get it to turn back. The other apprentices teased me for months!” Alyx laughed, remembering her embarrassment. “It was probably just a bad spell, but I never dared to try again. I always use actual dyes, even if I… _enhance_ them somewhat,” she added with a slightly mischievous grin.

“I suppose I can understand your hesitance then, even if that dye looks dreadful,” he said, lowering himself to the floor next to her. “Do you need any help?” he asked.

“Yeah, actually. If you could just make sure I’ve got the back covered. Oh, hang on, I haven’t got any gloves. Do you mind?” she asked, holding up a hand that glowed slightly with magic. “Unless you want purple hands for a week, that is,” she grinned.

Cullen shook his head, and Alyx waved her hand over his.

“A barrier spell?”

“A modified version. Though, most of the mages were using it for other things,” she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Wha- oh. _Oh_. Does that really work?”

“Oh, yeah. Maybe I’ll show you sometime,” Alyx suggested with a smirk, though Cullen didn’t miss the slight flush that colored her cheeks. It was oddly endearing, as brash as Alyx tended to be.

“I might like that,” he murmured, meeting her eyes. He saw her chest rising and falling more rapidly, could feel his own heart beating more quickly at what they were suggesting.

He coughed, looking down at the bowl of goo between them.

“Um, so I just…” he trailed off, reaching a hand towards the bowl.

“Yeah, just make sure I’ve got enough on the back,” she said, clearing her throat.

He moved over to sit cross-legged behind her, scooping up a handful of the goo.

“This is truly revolting, Alyx,” he said as he spread the stuff across the back of her head.

“The great Commander of the Inquisition’s forces, defeated by a bowl of hair dye,” she quipped, laughing.

“It’s demonic!”

“I did tell you I was performing a dark ritual, but did you listen?”

“Very funny. Alright, the back is all covered,” he said, withdrawing his hands. He moved back around to her front, careful not to touch anything.

“Awesome!” Alyx said, reaching her hands up to run them through her hair. She smooshed her hair together so it all stood up in a ridge down the middle of her head.

“How do I look?” she said, posing dramatically.

“Absolutely breathtaking,” he said, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss onto her lips, hands held out awkwardly at his sides.

“And you’re ridiculous,” she said with a soft laugh.

“Says the one whose hair is covered in demon sludge.”

“Oh yes, my ritual!” Alyx cried, jumping to her feet.

Cullen laughed, a fond smile crossing his face at her antics as he watched her dash across the room.

Alyx lifted a hand towards her chin, striking a pensive pose.

“Now, where did I leave my eye of newt?” 


End file.
